The subject matter disclosed herein relates to generator coil cooling baffles. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to generator coil cooling baffles within a generator rotor.
Dynamoelectric machines such as electrical generators conventionally include a rotor and a stator. The rotor is conventionally provided with field windings (rotor coils) that excite the generator while receiving current from an excitation source. The stator is provided with windings from which electrical power is output. During operation, electrical current traveling through rotor coils generates heat. If this heat is not conducted away from the rotor coils, it may cause diminished performance of the generator.